A sinster plot
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Gantu and Hamsterviel have had enough, resorting to desperate measures Hamsterviel gives Jumba an illness that only he has the antidote for. An exchange for the antidote 626 must give him all his strength with a new machine the evil hamster has built, what will stitch choose? and how will he stop 627 when he inhabits all his strength?.
1. Changing direction

A/N So i thought of this idea last night, kinda daydreamed it out what i wanted to have happen enjoy.

Summery: Gantu and Hamsterviel have had enough, resorting to desperate measures Hamsterviel gives Jumba an illness that only he has the antidote for. An exchange for the antidote 626 must give him all his strength with a new machine the evil hamster has built, what will stitch choose? and how will he stop 627 when he inhabits all his strength?.

"Agh!" Hamsterviel shouted through Gantu's screen which he used to communicate with the large Alien, "how can you lose to little girl and Experiment again!, you worthless piece of poor excuse for an Alien". The hamster jumped up and down like a child having a temper tantrum, "You useless if you were here I'd kick you like something that you kick!".

Gantu muttered silently to himself his arms crossing over his chest, he was having enough with the little rodent telling him how much he failed. Didn't he think he knew that!, but that Trog and little Hula girl were unstoppable. If they didn't have each other it was his blasted creator and that one eyed string bean.

"Are you listening to me you big dummy!" Hamsterviel shouted about to break into another rant.

"You know what fine!" Gantu slammed his fists into the table which 625 was making a sandwich on.

"Hey watch it!" the lazy Experiment complained, "you got Myo all over my Peanut butter".

Gantu promptly ignored the lazy yellow experiment, it was impossible to believe that although 625 was the way he was that he still had just as many powers as stitch.

"As I was saying" Gantu continued voice full of irritation, "if you think you can do better than let's see it work with one of your ideas".

"That's not a bad idea" Hamsterviel stated "you were bound to have one of them in that limp brain of you'res", the rodent rubbed his chin as he started to think. "I've got it!" Hamsterviel cried rubbing his paws together, eye's narrowing. "This plan is so twisted, so vile, so deliciously evil there's no way a butt fished face like you could mess it up".

Gantu growled lowly as 625's laughter burst through his eardrums, he lifted an eyebrow as a fax was sent to him. Grasping the paper the Alien read it over a sinister smirk crossing his features.

"Oh you're evil!" Gantu stated smirk still in place, "I will get to this right away" Saulting to the rodent Gantu quickly turned the communicator off before descending out of the Ship without another word.

* * *

"Aha! I've done it!" Jumba cheered holding up his most recent Experiment, after defeating the big dummy time and time again Lilo and Stitch had decided to take a break from Experiment hunting and try having some fun for once.

They had asked Jumba to build an automatic tree house, stitch liking to climb and lilo liking the slides. It had taken quite abit of work on Jumba's part, but he was far from complaining, 626 and little girl had done wonders for his experiments. He still built evil things he was an evil genius after all, but he was getting attached to his ohona family.

Resorting into him cutting down the evil, just a little bit.

The Evil Genius was unaware the turn of events which were about to take place, for at this moment a metal Mosquitoe was heading towards his lab. It was no ordinary Mosquitoe however, for this one had evilness built into it. Hamsterviel's plot had been simple inject Jumba with a terrible illness which would slowly kill him, in exchange for the antidote 626 would have to hand over his strength. Unknowingly to Jumba Gantu had snuck on board grabbing Experiment 627 which was ironically perched on Jumba's table one day due to the Alien doing some spring cleaning. Even evil genius' had to clean up a mess, at least once in a while.

The Mosquitoes eye's flashed as it gazed down at its victim, since it was a silent insect Jumba hadn't heard a thing. Pointing its beak down at Jumba's arm the bug lunged and within seconds, was enlogged in the Alien's skin. It only took a few mere seconds before the illness was injected.

"Ouch!" Jumba smacked his arm eye's flashing in annoyance at the bug, "and Pleakly likes these things" he muttered to himself, wiping off the slight liquid that came from the bug, the Evil Genius paid no mind as he went back to work.

It only took about 5 minutes for the illness to start to take effect, Jumba's vision blurred for a moment as he was looking at blueprints for another project. Rubbing his eye's the evil genius blinked a few times, his vision soon returning.

Shrugging it off as nothing the male went to stand up only to sit back down, his balance suddenly going off almost making him fall over.

"Ohz my head" Jumba muttered rubbing his temples, "i'vz been working to hard".

Forgetting his work at the moment Jumba made to get up to go to bed, the dizziness that swept over him was overbearing. Grasping onto the table, Jumba broke into a sweat. His heart beated rapidly prompting Jumba to realize something was very wrong. Licking his dry lips he tried to call for help, but he could hardly speak, he was so weak. Room spinning around him the male suddenly collapsed, instantly passing out on contact.

* * *

Stitch gazed out the window eagerly waiting for any signs of Jumba, happily his creator was building them a tree house today. After finding 7 experiments in less than 3 weeks the group had decided to take a break, his creator had been in his lab for the past 2 hours and stitch couldn't help shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Currently all the others were doing their own things, and with nothing to do the Experiment decided that it wouldn't hurt to check up on Jumba. Jumping out of the dog door Stitch made a dash towards Jumba's lab, noticing the lights were still on but no signs of evil laughter or Jumba having a fit when one of the Experiments weren't going right. An uneasy feeling hit the pit of Stitch's stomach.

"Jumba?" Stitch called remaining quiet for a moment listening for any response, when he got none Stitch walked in abit further calling his creator's name again.

Still nothing.

Ears falling back against his head Stitch put his nose to the ground, sniffling around searching for any signs of the evil genius. As he walked into the lab a gasp escaped Stitch's mouth, jumba was laying motionless on the floor, his face a yellowish color with red spots on it. His breathing was rapid, and a thin layer of sweat had developed on the males forehead.

Rushing forward Stitch gently shook him his ears dropping when he got no response, noticing there was something very wrong Stitch gently picked his creator up. Of course with his strength it was easy, making sure he had a good grip Stitch made his way towards the house.

Reaching the front door Stitch extended out his extra limbs before throwing the door open, closing it behind him Stitch gently laid Jumba onto the couch making sure the man was in the comfortable position.

"Lilo, Pleakly, Nani! come quick!" the Experiment yelled in alarm, his body paced back a forth nervously his claws gripping at his face.

"Stitch what's.. JUMBA!" Lilo quickly rushed over to her uncle's side, "Stitch what happened!" Lilo exclaimed clear concern on her features.

"Naga know went to check on Jumba, something didn't feel right, Naga didn't find him at first, Jumba on floor" Stitch's ears fell back as the rest of the Ohona came into the livnig room.

"Jumba! buddy say something!" Pleakly rushed to his friends side lightly shaking him, he gasped when he saw the spots on his roommates face, and the yellow skin".

"Is he OK?" Nani asked worriedly watching Pleakly's features morph into pure panic.

"This.. this" Pleakly started to hyperventilate, the big girl quickly rushed into the kitchen before giving the Alien some water. "Thanks" he said weakly before taking a drink.

"Pleakly" Lilo said clearly alarmed by her friends behavior, "do you know what this is?".

Nodding as he finished the water, the Alien took a deep breath.

"It's called spotscidous, a rare illness that us aliens get, it's not very common at all, which is why I don't understand" the Alien trailed off as he spotted a piece of paper on Jumba's shirt. Picking it up Pleakly began to read it only to drain of all color before passing out.

As the paper floated down towards the ground Lilo quickly grabbed it,reading it her features turned grim. Handing it to stitch the Alien read it for a moment before his blood ran cold .

"This illness is very deadly" the note read, "if you want you're precious friend to live, bring me 626 to this address, we have the antidote if you don't you're alien friend will die a slow and painful death".

signed Hamsterviel and Gantu.

A/N Hope you guy's liked the first chapter, anyway hoping to post the next one sometime soon.


	2. Stitch's choice

A/N Well this story I've been thinking about alot, I really think it will be a good one for once this will have action and comfort it will have some darker/depressing scene just so you know.

Aside from Jumba's wheezing breathing the room was silent, Pleakly and Nani's features grim, Lilo's sad and Stitch's which was just in shock. Gazing down at the note Stitch's ears fell back, his expression turning into one of pain.

"So what do we do now?" Lilo whispered her expression for once all lost of hope, she either lost stitch or lost her uncle. Those were there choices, no Experiment could get them out of this one.

"Mega go!" Stitch said determined, "mega go Jumba get better".

Before anyone could retort a weak voice came from the couch.

"626 you be doing no such thing".

"Jumba!" Lilo said quickly rushing to her uncles side, "how are you feeling?".

"Jumba is doing fine little girl" Jumba lied struggling to hide the discomfort and pain on his face, "Takes more than illness to stop Jumba Jookiba" the male's frame started to shake as harsh coughs escaped his mouth.

"Don't lie to her" Pleakly stated ignoring the glare which was half on Jumba's part, "don't tell her things just to protect her, Lilo" Pleakly whispered pain flashing across his features. "Without the antidote Jumba will die".

Nani wrapped her arms around her Sister as she burst into tears, she wanted to be mad at Pleakly, really she did this was something that the little girl shouldn't hear at her age. But all in reality she realized Pleakly was right, what good was it to sugar coat things.

"Naga!" Stitch shouted his expression pain, "Naga Jumba, Naga die!" fear plastered on the Experiments face, out of everyone Stitch seemed to be taking this worst of all.

"Stitch" Lilo whispered pulling out of her sisters grip, to go comfort her friend.

But Stitch just shook his head jumping onto the wall he crawled as fast as he could out of the room, ignoring Lilo and Jumba calling his name the Experiment climbed up the elevator shaft. Jumba just let out a sigh his eye's closing, heart aching as seeing his Experiment in such distress but unable to do anything about it.

"Would you like a glass of water? Blankets?" Nani whispered noticing that Jumba was shivering.

"Blankets would be good" Jumba agreed, shifting slightly on the couch.

"I'll get you an extra pillow" Lilo volunteered running out of the room prompting Jumba to smile.

"I'll make you some soup" Pleakly stated, "gotta keep you're strength up". with that the Alien walked out of the room.

Jumba nodded closing his eye's allowing his body to rest, he opened them again weakly when he felt something warm be draped over his body.

"Here" Nani said offering an encouraging smile, "this water should help".

"Thanking you big girl" Jumba grasped the cup sighing as he took a few sips of water.

* * *

Stitch's ears laid flat against his head, his gaze landing on the note. A couple of tears dripped onto the note, as he noticed he was crying.

"Stitch's fault" he whispered softly.

Placing his paws on his face his frame shook a stifled sobs escaped the Experiment, curling around his pillow stitch buried his face into it trying to drowned out the sounds of his Ohona fussing over Jumba. Grasping the note in his claws one of the sentences kept replaying in his head.

If you don't send 626 to use Jumba will die.

He could do it he could save his Ohona, if he turned himself into Hamsterviel and Gantu he could get the antidote he needed to make Jumba better. He had no idea what was going to happen to him, but he didn't care he could save his creator he could keep his Ohona together. Jumping off the bed Stitch climbed down the shaft before perching in the hallway where he could still see in the living room, everyone was fussing over the Evil Genius. Nani kept bringing him Liquids, while Jumba had so many Pillows it was starting to pile up, this had been the 2nd bowl of soup according to Jumba.

"Eveyzbody please please" Jumba stated "I'm finez" Jumba's frame shook as he started to cough, his face began to turn a different color while Pleakly kept slapping his hand against his back trying to help him to breathe.

Just as Stitch was about to jump down and help to everyone's relief Jumba's breath went back to normal, watching Pleakly pull Nani into the other room Stitch quietly eavesdropped outside the door.

"He's getting worse" Pleakly stated sadly, "if we don't do something soon it may be to late".

Those were the words that Stitch needed to hear, crawling along the ceiling Stitch descended into the elevator shaft. Crawling up it the Experiment started writing a quick note on where he was going, hearing the sound of the elevator which only did that when someone was coming up Stitch scooped up the note with the address in his mouth before crawling out the window.

"Stitch I wanted to make sure Stitch?". Lilo stated noticing her friend was in fact not there, noticing a piece of paper the little girl picked it up.

It only took about half the note for Lilo to rush into the elevator, once she got downstairs she ran into the living room out of breath.

"Stitch's gone!" Lilo cried waving the note in the air, handing the note to Nani Lilo watched her sister pale as she read the contest of the note.

"He's gone to turn himself in" Nani whispered handing to note to Pleakly, who took it with shaking fingers.

"We've got to be stopping him!" Jumba rushed out struggling to sit up, he ignored Nani who tried to force him to lay back down. "you've been not understanding if his strength is taken away he could die, Stitch's body is not anequipt to maintain without his strength".

"You're to sick to go Jumba" Lilo stated stepping forward, "me and Pleakly will go get Stitch".

"Oh no" Nani said sternly "the last time I let" she drawled off seeing the painful expression on her sisters face.

"Jumba needs you here I'll be fine with Pleaky we don't have much time" Lilo whispered tears coming to her eye's, "I don't want to lose my best friend".

Nani closed her eye's as much as she didn't want to admit it, Lilo was right, and this situation wasn't one to take lightly for Jumba or Stitch.

"Alright" Nani stated "but you two be careful who knows what plan's those two have in store, and Pleakly" she turned to the Alien, "guard her with your life".

"Right" Pleakly stated, he felt a hand tug on his shirt, his gaze landing on a fearful ill jumba.

"Please bringing 626 back" Jumba whispered, "I can't be losing him".

"You can count on me buddy"

Lilo and stitch rushed out the door but not before getting the key's to the buggie, Jumba's expression turned painful as he watched the two sped away.

Oh Stitch Jumba thought sadly plz do not be doing anything stupid.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this next chapter, trying to keep them as in character as i can.


End file.
